final_score_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Danni Halloway
Bio Danni Halloway is the daughter of Knox's late brother Andy and of Rachel Halloway and was the love interest of Brandon. Danni is a avid West Ham United fan and has a history of delinquent behaviour. Michael Knox is referred to as "Uncle Mike" by Danni. In Final Score After Knox arrived in London, Danni was having a heated argument with her mother, Rachel over Brandon and her behaviour. This ends in Danni slamming the door to her room and ignoring further conversation. After briefly texting with Brandon, Danni climbs out her bedroom window and decides to parkour down outside the back of the pub, ending up in her bumping into Michael Knox after getting down by surprise. Knox presents to her two tickets to the game at Boleyn Park, in which Danni is grateful for. Danni tells Michael that she is grounded and she climbs back inside her bedroom after being told not to go out. Danni sits on the staircase as Michael starts talking to her mother. After a short discussion about the loss of his brother, Knox manages to get Danni allowed out in order to go to the match at Boleyn Park. Later that night, Danni and Knox proceed to the grounds in order to watch the match. Danni spots Brandon in the crowd and talks with him, to which Michael rushes her on with him. The latter discuss about Brandon, where Knox jokes about Brandon, and Danni concludes that he is 'cute'. Danni and Micheal enter the stadium through the turnstiles and proceed to the block of their seating and sit down. Danni says about how West Ham will win in a enthusiastic way and Knox has no actual idea what she was on about. Danni then gets reminded of her dad when Knox mentioned of him and gets sad and ask why did he have to die and further blames her dad for "obviously" not caring about her. Danni then tells Knox to get hotdogs and uses this as a distraction to go to Brandon. Later on after Danni had gone to Brandon, they are both seen in front of each other and Brandon tries to go further which her, much to her discomfort, Danni states that she thought they were meeting just to talk and that she should probably go back to Knox. Brandon takes out a bottle of vodka and drinks some of it and then gives it to Danni, who chugs most of the bottle down. Eventually, Danni has enough with Brandon and pushes him away and punches him, in which he exchanges and insult and tries to punch Danni back, but Danni instead blocks his punch and returns a groin kick to him. She tells him that he "really was a dick" while he is lying on the floor and walks back to her seat. Unfortunately, Arkady Belav had already found info about her due to Knox and he tries to lure her into a trap so that he could kidnap her and use her as a bargaining chip against Michael. While she was walking up the steps, Michael who was wrestling with the cops that Superintendent Thompson was made set on him managed to shout loud enough to get the attention of Danni, who then realises what is actually going on. Before Arkady's men could take her, Faisel Khan manages to grab her and get her under the flag and they both escaped. Knox is waiting downstairs as Faisal and Danni walk in. The 3 of them go to the bombs after being reunited and put together a plan for obtaining Dimitri Belav after finding out that the bombs could not be disarmed by any other means than the detonator. Danni gets upset again as she does not want to lose Micheal too and the group split up. Danni and Faisel help Micheal locate the seat and stand that Dimitri is in while Michael is in the middle of a bike chase. After Dimitri is obtained, Faisel and Danni wait in a room when suddenly, Tatiana walks in and knocks Faisel out and then whacks Danni in the face, and takes her up to the control room to Arkady to be a hostage. No one has realised that Danni was taken until Knox is on the roof and radios about Danni to Faisal, which wakes up at that moment. Suddenly, Danni is heard on the radio saying sorry repeatedly, before hearing Arkady threaten to kill her if Knox goes near the helicopter. The helicopter extraction was then halted and the SAS soldiers were ordered to fire at Dimitri and Knox. Meanwhile in the control room, Danni looks at the people across from the control room and shows her disagreement with them wanting to kill that many people over one person. Tatiana tells her that sacrifice is all about respect. Danni tells her that her uncle will not let her get away with it. Tatiana pulls out her knife and puts it to to the top of Danni's neck. After Arkady says for Knox to not test him, Tatiana slits the side of Danni's face which makes Knox go ballistic as he hears her cry. Dimitri starts into a story about his 'chickens' to say that sacrifice is sometimes better than the greater good. Micheal radios back after him explaining about Andy dying on his watch and tells Arkady that he will give Dimitri for Danni but on his terms. Arkady's gang and Dimitri and Knox all head up to the roof, with Arkady taking the north east corner and Knox taking the north west corner. Knox asks for Danni to come on, but she refuses. Danni then exchanges a conversation with Knox over the radio. She expresses her beliefs that if Arkady gets his brother, he will kill everyone. Danni then contradicts that she said earlier on about her dad and she calls him a hero. Danni tells Micheal how people are important and they have to protect their lives implying that she wants to sacrifice herself so that Knox gets the detonator instead. Arkady grows impatient and after Danni saying no, he pulls his revolver to the side of her head and fires it, which potentially causes hearing damage. He tells her that the next one will be "two inches to the left" and she goes. As Danni is walking past the alleged Dimitri, she realises that it is not Dimitri and that Knox is going over. Knox tells her to run and she runs at Dimitri. After the fight goes up, Dimitri takes Danni down the stairs but unfortunately run into one of Arkady's last men who points the gun at them and takes them to the control room where Arkady is waiting. After Dimitri and Danni walk in, Arkady hugs with Dimitri and is reunited. Arkady tells Dimitri how the revolution will be reborn again and tells him how people will follow Dimitri through "the gates of hell itself". Arkady expresses his dream that the country be made the people's and tells Dimitri to prove that it's his dream too by shooting Danni. Dimitri tells Arkady that they almost destroyed their country and then he shot himself before saying that it was the only way to stop him from destroying their home. Arkady runs over and picks up the gun and decides to waste all the bullets into his man. Arkady grabs Danni and prerecords a message to display on the screens in the park. As the message comes on the screen, Knox sees it and runs onto the pitch, wrestling and dodging cops that get in his way as Arkady shouts that tonight they will all learn the true meaning of sacrifice. Just before Knox could reach the control room, it becomes engulfed in a massive explosion that knocks out the power. The SAS blow the gates open immediately after and start evacuating people. As Knox is crying on the floor, he looks up at the screen and notices that it was prerecorded at 85:53 minutes. Knox walks into the crowd, and shouts Danni by her name. Danni hears Micheal and shouts Uncle Mike constantly so he can locate her. He spots Danni and Arkady and points the gun at them. Arkady has his gun to Danni's head and threatens to shoot her if he doesn't drop the gun. Arkady then points the gun at Knox, and just before he could fire, she headbutts him and drops to the floor, giving Micheal the chance to kill him. Knox fires the first bullet into Arkady's neck, and again into his head. Danni gets up and runs to Knox crying and asks where Fiasal is. They walk over to Faisal. After hugging, Danni's mother, Rachel can be heard shouting and comes up behind them. Danni runs at her and they hug. Knox is joked that if they get to the finals to stay at home. Danni call's Knox a big fucker as the end credits roll. Trivia * While Arkady has his men search through records of Danni and Knox, we see a shot of Danni's record which claims that at the time of filming, she is 15. This is further confirmed before when Faisal radios about her to the control room, stating her age but, at the time of the movies release, Danni is at least 16. * Danni lives in close vicinity (around the corner) from the grounds as her mother owns the pub "The Boleyn". * Again, when Faisal radios about Danni, information was also given about her height being 5'7". * Danni's Birthdate is on April 21st, 2002 * Danni has 2 criminal records, one for a public order offence in school on the 28/09/2013 and one for destruction of public property in High Street, West Ham on 10/10/2014. * We learn from the database that Danni went to school in Upton Park Comprehensive School * Danni possibly has a interest to rap songs, as she is heard listening to Wiley - Can't go wrong when she is first introduced. Media